You Don't Get It
by writersjoint
Summary: Beca and Chloe are the best of friends. Neither of them realize they have huge crushes on one another. Beer and jealousy can bring out the best and worst in you.


A/N: This is just a quick little one-shot. Very loosely based of a Friends episode. If you know which one than you're amazing! If you don't you're still pretty great. Enjoy!

"What about this one?" Chloe asked for the hundredth time. "Chlo, it's fine! It Aubrey's Grandmothers funereal. Just pick a dress." Chloe sighed. "I know, but I want to look good. And you're no help." Chloe said as she walked back into the bathroom. Beca slumped on Chloe's bed. They had been in Chloe's dorm for the last two hours and Beca was getting bored.

They had been best-friends basically the whole school year. After Chloe barged in on her during a shower it was kind of hard to forget the red head.

Chloe walked back out in nothing but a bra and underwear. "Chlo, what the hell?" Beca said as she averted her eyes. "What? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Chloe stated. "I know. But still." Chloe giggled at Beca's demeanor. "I think I know which one I'm going to wear. But I need you to help me get it on." Chloe said.

Beca opened her eyes and saw Chloe still clad only in her bra and underwear. And maybe, just maybe Beca was guilty of a tiny crush on her best-friend. Or maybe a large one?

"What do you need help with?" Beca asked as she still laid on Chloe's bed, but now with open eyes. "Well, it requires you standing up for a change." Chloe stated. "Oh, shut up." Beca playfully retorted. She stood up and walked over to Chloe who was looking in her closet. "I think you should wear this black one." Beca offered. "Just because it's black?" Chloe asked. "Kind of. But you look really good in it." Beca said casually, but inside she was having a mild panic attack.

_I sound like a creep. Oh God._

"Thanks, Becs."

Chloe decided on the black one Beca picked out. She wore some black heels and a large coat to go with it. Beca decided on wearing a black dress too. They were practically matching. The two friend arrived at the location and immediately saw the other Bellas.

"Hey, Ginger and DJ! Our favorite little couple if finally here." Amy shouted. "Ahhh, you two are a little late." Cynthia Rose stated playfully. Stacie, Lily, Ashley and Jessica were standing behind them. "Only cause this red head couldn't pick out a dress. It took her two in a half hours to decide." Beca sarcastically chided. "Hey, shut up! I wanted to look good." Chloe said as she harmlessly hit Beca's arm. "And you do. So it's fine." Beca said back.

The Bella's were aware of Beca and Chloe's little crushes on each other. It was very noticeable. From the way they looked at each other, to the way they're always together. Every day after practice they would leave with linked arms to either Chloe or Beca's dorm. And if their flirty banter wasn't enough of a sell out, Chloe would always be right next to Beca. Whether it was linked arms or just making sure some part of their bodies were touching.

"Well, we better get inside. You lovebirds need to be enclosed." Amy stated. The Bella's all walked in together as Beca's face was a deep red at the comment.

Chloe and Beca of course sat next to each other. Chloe rested her hand on Beca's knee. It was something the red head would always do if they were sitting like this. Beca loved it. Something about the small intimacy lace through it made her heart flutter.

Aubrey was up front with her family as the Bella's sat a few rows back. Aubrey turned around and saw them so she waved. But when she saw Beca and Chloe next to each other she rolled her eyes. Chloe had told Aubrey a few months back that she was guilty of a crush on the alt girl and Aubrey wasn't too happy about it. But if it made her best-friend happy to be around her, then she could try and live with it.

After the service they all headed back to Aubrey's parents house for a small get together.

Chloe was sat on the couch talking to some guy who knew Aubrey's family. Beca was on the other side of the room casually sipping some beer and talking to Jesse. After the ICCA's when Beca kissed him, the two of them both realized they were meant to be best-friends, not lovers.

"Why do you keep staring at Chloe?" Jesse asked. Beca turned back around and chugged the beer. "Hm? I'm not." Beca stated. "Beca, I can see you, ya know?" Jesse stated. "I'm not staring at her." Beca stated again. "Ok, ok." Jesse said with a laugh. "Calm down." Beca grabbed another beer. "I am calm." She started to drink it and continued to steal glances of Chloe. Every time she would giggle or touch this guys arms Beca would groan. Little did Beca know that Chloe was desperately trying to catch Beca's attention.

"I can see you staring again."

And then suddenly it hit Jesse. "You like Chloe!" He stated. "Shut up!" Beca yelled. "You like her?" Jesse asked. "All right. I-" Jesse laughed. "I knew it! Ah, I am so good at these kind of things." Beca groaned again. "Shut up." Jesse laughed. "Go talk to her." Beca laughed and chugged her beer. "Right." Jesse shrugged. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't now that you're getting close to drunk. Or maybe you should?" Jesse said. "I need some more beer." Beca mumbled as she went to get more.

Around two hours later Beca was drunk out of her mind. "I love you." She said as she walked through the house. "I love you." She said to Jesse. "I love you." She then said to Stacie. She then sat down next to Chloe. "And I love you the most." Chloe giggled. "And you know what?" Chloe asked playfully. It made her feel happy as Beca said those three words, but then remembered how drunk she was. "I love you the most, too." Beca groaned and flung her body onto Chloe's; her head falling in Chloe's lap. "Ohhh, you don't get it!"

Chloe looked up and saw Aubrey staring at her. Chloe's face was red as Beca had garnered attention. She taped Beca's head. "Why don't we go outside for a moment?" Beca sat up. "Mmm-ugh. Fine." Chloe then helped her up and they slowly made their way outside.

"It's cold and dark. Why are we out here?" Beca slurred. "You're really drunk, Becs." Chloe said. "No. I am not drunk! I'm just- I don't even know. I'm mad." Beca stated as she slumped on the ground against the wall. "Why are you mad?" Chloe asked as she followed Beca's position. "You don't get it." Beca whined. "What do I not get?" Chloe quietly asked. Beca groaned and took a deep breath. "I love you." Chloe's mouth dropped. Beca turned to face her. "I love you, Chlooo." Beca slurred and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

After a few moments of taking in the silence Beca lifted her head up turned it towards Chloe. Beca had a moment of recollection and realized what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God, Chlo. I-" Chloe cut her off by pressing her lips to Beca's. Beca cupped Chloe's face and could feel Chloe smile into the kiss. Beca was the first to pull apart. Chloe looked deep into Beca eyes looking for an answer. Beca slipped her hands down to Chloe's jaw and ran her thumb along Chloe's bottom lip.

"I love you, Chloe. I've liked you since you barged into my shower. And I- I'm sorry." Chloe's heart melted. She had wished and hoped Beca felt the same way and know she knew it was true. "Don't be sorry. I like you, too. I love you, too." Beca's face softened and she let out a breath. "Really? Wow. Score one for Beca." Chloe giggled. "I don't even care that your drunk right now."

Chloe said as she lunged forward and kissed Beca. They continued to kiss through the night, neither one caring about the consequences that may arise.

-Thanks for reading :) If you're interested I'm working on another story and I'll have the first chapter up on this coming Sunday.


End file.
